


Give Me the Music

by CourtoftheDragon



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party (fandom), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Budding Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Illnesses, NSP, Oneshot, Skyhill mention, Slightly altered vampire lore, Suicide attempt- kinda, Vampire Bites, Vampire!You, Vampires, Vomiting, human!Dan, no smut or sex, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtoftheDragon/pseuds/CourtoftheDragon
Summary: You saved Dan's life once - Now he wanted to return the favor.(Vampire!You x HumanDan) Oneshot





	Give Me the Music

**Author's Note:**

> *No smut - sorry folks*
> 
> Just a simple little vampire au I had on my mind this week and had to get down. Hope you like it!
> 
> * ____ means (Y/N)*
> 
> As usual, thanks for reading, and thanks for kudos!
> 
> *Any lyrics used or alluded to are not mine - pulled from Skyhill's "The City as You Walk"

You had told him not to come over- had explicitly ordered him not to come anywhere near you. He’d been heavily warned and anyone with a firm head on their shoulders knew the risks anyway, whether they believed in vampires or not.

 

But anyone could also tell you that Dan wasn’t exactly a typical person. You had saved him a couple of days ago from a rogue vamp he’d thought was just a fan behind the Regent Theater after a live show. The result completely blew your cover. You weren’t just his odd, introverted, and totally Goth next-door neighbor anymore. 

 

He saw your strength as you pinned her to the wall, how frightening you’d looked when you bore your long canines at the ignorant newborn that had tried to take a bite out of him. Unfortunately, the sweet man had to watch from the sidelines as you lopped the poor girl’s head off with the machete you kept in your boot 90% of the time in case of instances similar to this one.

 

When you were ‘done with the job’, you gave him a murderous glare. Dan was sometimes easy to read- despite his fear, he was going to thank you. But you gave him a bright crimson stare, listened as his heartbeat loudly skipped. He needed to understand- you were not something to show gratitude towards.

 

Your name tumbled from his lips in a high pitch as he backed up from where he was lying on the concrete. “Wh-wh…____?!”

 

You pointed the weapon at him, keeping your voice low, just above a growl. “Go home, now. Do not answer the door to any stranger. Do not invite anyone in. Lock your doors and windows and go to bed.”

 

Dan began to visibly quiver and you badly felt the urge to apologize but you couldn’t now. Instead, you put on full intimidation mode as you stared down at him, looking almost elegant in your black-lace Lolita dress. You gave more orders. “Remember how you feel, right now.” You brought the blade close to his neck and he whimpered, beginning to murmur quietly with wide eyes. “Forget this incident, and go home, Dan. Now!”

 

It took him a minute and then Dan was scrambling to his feet and back the way he’d come, yanking off his now blood-splattered white jacket as he ran back to the main street without looking back.

 

You looked back down at the mess and sighed, squeezing your eyes shut. You felt a headache blooming, your throat and mouth began to burn, feeling charred.

 

Now your cover was blown and you didn’t have anything left for dinner.

Fuck.

 

~

Dan sat on his bed two days later, staring pensively at the letter. It was almost comical to read the cold statement handwritten in such beautiful cursive. [Don’t approach me, ever.] Then, a few spaces later next to a couple of paper-clipped hundred dollar bills, [For the jacket. Sorry.]

 

It was this simple apology that Dan had decidedly held onto. He set the note on his desk as he laid back and stared up at his ceiling. He tried to think of another time he had seen you so upset, so potentially dangerous, or otherwise off. Yeah, you kept your blinds drawn and your house was perpetually quiet, save for some occasional rock music. When you were out in public, you almost always wore your round, dark shades and carried a short black parasol, decked head to toe in black leather or gothic lolita. Sometimes he would watch you for a bit as you stood on your lawn with a cigarette between your painted lips, standing towards the evening sun as it tucked itself behind the hills. He’d only ever seen you smoke one at a time.

 

He hadn’t actually interacted with you very much, save for a couple of brief hellos if you happened to check the mail at the same time. He learned that you were a fan of either GG or NSP when last March, he’d found a hand-knitted Star-of-David scarf folded neatly atop a tray of homemade cookies with a signed birthday card attached, left on his front porch.

 

He wanted to stop by the following day and thank you but the next time you were out front, you appeared to be on the phone with a close friend. He also didn’t want to admit to himself that maybe he felt a little foolish just by looking at you. He hardly ever saw you smile, but when he got out of his car that evening and walked back inside his house, he heard you snort in laughter at some unheard joke as you paced around your yard.

 

You had blown your cover already. A small smile played across his lips as he shut the front door behind him.

 

~

Dan couldn’t stop his arm from shaking as he knocked on your front door. He gave you two minutes before he began to have an internal argument.  
~She’s not home.  
No, her car is here.  
The lights are out.  
They’re always out.  
She didn’t come out for a smoke last night…~

 

She didn’t come out for a smoke last night.

 

After another couple of minutes, Dan blew out a sigh. Weighing options in his head. Then he did something he would normally never do; he tried the doorknob. Unlocked.

 

~No, nonono. She said no. This is trespassing- it’s crazy- you have no idea what this is- ~  
Dan’s mind was throwing warnings at him. But his intuition told him to maybe try.  
~You’re right…I don’t know.~ 

But that makes me nervous too.

 

Dan slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

 

~

You had your eyes squeezed shut, breathing deeply as you tightly gripped your bedsheets. Warm sweat was pouring down your face and neck, staining the pillow underneath.  
~That fool…fucking idiot…~  
You knew he was here- had heard him coming down the street. And now he was going to force himself into the same situation again!

 

When he opened the door, it took less than ten seconds for his scent to reach your nose. Your body seized; your muscles and veins were shrieking for more blood. That saccharine, metallic flavor that couldn’t be replicated- molten life that flowed down your throat and made your thoughts swim until they’d completely dissolved. Now it was as though there was a noose around your neck, your limbs bound as dehydration ate you away from the inside.

 

You needed to get him out of here. You tried to call out to him- to tell him to leave, but your body was upset by your recent betrayal. You coughed loudly and a large clot of blackened blood spilled from your lips, down your neck. You began to helplessly whine, your head throbbing as your mind screamed on the inside.

~

Dan couldn’t see very far into the darkness but there were several tall, white candles scattered in each room like little beacons. They created the illusion of a much wider, open and dreamlike space. After he’d taken a few steps inside and called your name, he heard you cough in response from upstairs. Then there was a murmuring, low and desperate. Was she okay? Dan froze as he allowed the reality to sink in. 

 

He was in a vampire’s house. She was crying.  
~She might be in trouble.  
This could be a trap.  
Yep, definitely a trap.  
She saved my life.  
She could end it too.~

 

As he fought with himself again, the crying rose in pitch. And then Dan was completely on autopilot; it was as though his legs were carrying themselves as he found the banister somewhere in front of him and barreled up the stairs. “____!”

 

He yanked open the first door on the left, the bedroom. He couldn’t prepare for what he saw on the other side.

 

Columns of white and red candles framed your queen bed, covering the dresser and side tables, casting deep shadows and the walls and across your hollow cheekbones. You were wearing a pale blue nightgown that was now spattered in caked blood that stained all the way down the side of the bed from your merciless, upset stomach. Your hair was a mess across the pillow, also sticky in places. You were lying on your back across the silken, violet bedspread, currently unable to move.

 

Even though you knew you looked like a victim of exorcism, he still somehow found you hauntingly beautiful. Dan felt sympathy for the tear tracks down your sweating face. You both paused and stared into each other’s eyes, his chocolate ones widening.

 

You finally got a word out between your whimpers. “Nnh...D-Dan…” More tears fell.

 

Dan released the breath he’d been holding and walked over to your side, his mind feeling dazed. He vaguely wondered if there was some sort of magic within the house; he didn’t feel entirely like himself in this place, especially as he approached you. But he knew for certain it was his own idea to try to help as he carefully knelt down next to you. His body was still shaking but his eyes took on a somber shade as he looked you over.

 

Your cries quieted. His blood was pumping so loudly but his presence greatly relaxed you, just as much as listening to his music did on your more difficult nights alone. You closed your eyes, ashamed that he was seeing you this way. You tried again, your voice a whisper. “D-Dan...please go home. Please...”

 

You heard his heart rate pick up- maybe he’d considered it. But when you reopened your eyes, he was giving you a pitiful look that you thought might pull you apart. In contrast, his voice was a soothing melody that permeated throughout the little room. “Wh...what can I do?” More urgently- “Tell me what I can do, ____...”

 

You murmured in delight, a hint of wonderful admiration waking up in your chest, only to be quickly doused by the constricting flames again. 

Dan recoiled in shock as more black blood slipped from your mouth.

Then you were lost in coughing, choking, drowning in someone else’s wasted life-

 

Until he swiftly stood up and turned you onto your side, rubbing your back and allowing you to expel more of the rotten blood onto the poor lush carpet.

 

Your head began to spin again but you heard him speaking some form of encouragement to you. And- God- the sound was heroin. You reached up and dared to grab onto his arm as you begged him through more tears, “Please- please k-keep talking...I-I need it…”

 

I need your music to get me through this.

~

Dan was absolutely horrified when more thick, dark liquid poured from you and you violently shook. “Fuck, FUCK!” He’d gotten up, gotten you onto your side. He didn’t understand what the Hell was going on at all, only that you were in pain and beginning to slip into delirium. “It’s okay...everything will be okay,” he blindly insisted for the both of you. Then you asked him to say more. Dan’s voice trembled in growing fear. “I-I, uh…” He continued to rub your sore back, let out a soft, nervous chuckle that dripped down your spine like honey. “I...wanted to say hello to you when you first moved here...but I felt pretty stupid…” He chuckled again, trying to see your face in the shadows.

 

Now you were muttering to yourself- never a good sign. “Mmh...forgive me…Lord, redeem me...I’ve fallen…forgive me...” A slew of inaudible prayers dribbled from your mouth as you stared at the floor.

 

That’s when Dan had the courage to look, to really see the stains. He knew it was blood- yours, or someone else’s? Something was clearly wrong with it- it was much too dark, already coagulated, muddy and thick. He looked back at you, brave enough to ask, “____...Wh-what’s this? What’s happening to you?!”

 

A small, humorless laugh fell out of you. As if to answer the question for you, the smell finally slipped past the haze and hit Dan’s nose. It was sour, pungent, completely awful. He gagged and stepped back, covering his face. 

 

He’d only smelled something like that once before. He was visiting his uncle, who had complained that there was a dead rat stuck somewhere in his walls…

 

Then Dan noticed the half-empty glass, candlelight glinting off it from the side table. And it clicked. He gasped, in astonishment, staring back at you. “Y-you...you’re trying to…!!”

 

You looked up at him, a ghoulish and morose smile on your stained lips. Tears fell as you let out another pathetic laugh that crumpled into pain, your voice still a choked whisper. “D-Dan…’Heaven...let you d-down’...”

 

You abruptly seized again, gasping for air. The noose tightened.

~

Dan’s stomach flipped as his own lyrics fell out of your mouth. A tear dripped down his cheek as he shouted, “NO!”

 

He took hold of you as your delicate frame shook over and over, your vision becoming blurry. He didn’t know what had compelled him to act so recklessly, why he had stepped through the door in the first place. He didn’t have a clue about you, or vampires, how old you were, if you’d killed anyone innocent-

 

He just knew that, human or not, anyone deserved better than this. 

 

Especially someone who liked his voice so much, they wanted to hear it right before they died.

 

Before he could turn his back or regret his decision, Dan placed his wrist into your mouth, in between your teeth ordering you, “Bite down! ____!”

 

Out of the corner of your eye, he saw you resist in fear, begging him.  
~NO, DAN! Don’t make me- DON’T- ~

 

One of your fangs grazed his skin, the blood dripping onto your dry tongue.

 

Your eyes rolled back into your head. Time tangibly slowed down. You groaned.

 

It was the purest thing you’d ever tasted.

~

You moaned, every nerve now aching with want. Your eyes shot open and in a new surge of energy, Dan cried out in surprise as you threw him backwards and he landed on his ass against the opposite wall. “AH! Ah- Ow...tch…” He cringed in sharp pain but his breath caught in his throat when he looked at you.

 

Your pupils were huge like dinner plates as you stared at him from only a few inches away. When you spoke, it drove across his goosebumps like velveteen. “This...is going to feel good,” you insisted as you gingerly took his wrist back, turning his palm upwards.

 

Dan sighed as his eyes glossed over and he fell into a trance. 

You bit into his wrist and manically lapped at the flowing blood as if you hadn’t eaten in days.

 

You wouldn’t have been able to fully describe the flavor to any mortal. It was like a blooming, scarlet rose, the most intense orgasm slowed down, frame by frame. It was every moment of Dan’s joy, his exhilaration of performing onstage, the bittersweet love and heartbreak he’d written into every song. It was life in his glory and name, flowing openly down your throat. There was also a gritty tinge of his human passions and struggles pouring into you through his blood. It was real, bold and raw, like taking alcohol straight. 

For once, you were filled to the brim.

 

Dan panted and loudly moaned with you as the pain translated into overwhelming pleasure, his eyelids drooping shut. You were both flooded with dopamine, blissing out on a high neither of you had ever known. As you drank from him, you murmured in unending gratitude, your other hand finding its way into his hair.

 

Dan wanted to touch you back, his pants getting uncomfortably tight but he knew he had willingly placed himself in a position to be used. So he patiently rode the waves with you as heat gathered into his abdomen and his mind began to drift away. He rocked his hips back and forth as his breathing slowed down, becoming labored.

 

When you reached a point a few minutes later when clarity could somehow fully return, you realized his heart was fighting much too hard. Startled by your greed, you quickly let go and licked at his wound to help heal it with the agent in your saliva. As you looked up at him, the high turned into a tangled ball of guilt that fell deeply into your gut. You brought your hand down to his pale cheek, your voice soft and afraid. “...Dan? Ah-are you okay?!”

 

Despite his exhaustion, a smile formed on his lips. “...I’m just fine, baby girl…” he airily murmured.

 

You rested your head against his chest and began to sob quietly again, gripping his shirt. “Th-thank you...thank you…!”

 

Thank you, Lord.

 

~

When Dan awoke again, he was greeted first by an exotic, spicy aroma, followed by the harsh brightness of the bathroom light. He shifted and blinked, looking around. He was in a spa bathtub, filled with something milky white. 

 

When he looked up, he realized that you were across the room, standing at the doorway of the large bathroom. You looked much better now- you’d had a thorough shower and were wearing a heavier black nightgown that had long, flowing sleeves.

 

The blood had already done wonders for you- Dan thought you looked stunning, like a painting or an artist’s muse as you strode over to him, carrying a wooden tray of food. You set it down on a stool next to the bath and sat on the edge. Now it was your turn to look him over critically, just to make sure he was alright. Your eye color had returned to a bright, normal hazel. He didn’t realize he was dumbly staring back until you looked away, feeling embarrassed. “Frankincense and myrrh,” you mumbled at the floor. Dan didn’t know what you meant- you gestured at the bath. “The water. Goat milk soap too. I thought...it might help with your circulation. I, uh...I didn’t see anything,” you said meekly, face flushing pink.

 

Dan looked over at the tray and realized it was covered in sliced bread, cheeses, meats, an orange, half a pomegranate and a small cup of jasmine tea with the flower in it. He reached out for the bread but then paused. He sounded nervous as he looked at you again. “Ah...are you going to keep me here?”

 

Your eyes widened and you lifted your palms, flushing even more. “Ah, no! Nonono! No, I just thought...you can leave whenever you want, Dan.” You felt gross that he’d think that, but also relieved that he was concerned- it meant the spell had finally worn off. You frowned at him as the guilt returned. “I’m sorry that I compelled you- I didn’t want to hurt you. The bath should help clear your head. Is your wrist okay?”

 

Dan lifted his arm and winced. His wrist was swollen and red, the fang marks dark and deep but sealed. When he touched it, it ached. “It hurts, but it’s fine.”

 

“I will bandage it for you once you’re dry, and I have pain pills,” you insisted, pushing the tray closer to him. “You should eat first- you really need it.”

 

Dan was staring at you again, only this time trying hard to read you. After a moment of thinking to himself, he took a slice of bread and covered it in toppings, then took a bite out of it. He nodded- it was pretty delicious. After a few more bites, he looked up at you. “A charcuterie board should be shared...although I’ve been told not to take candy from strangers,” he said with a hint of a smile on the corner of his lips.

 

You smiled back and raised your palm again. “I’ve had my fill.” You folded your arms as you watched him eat, and raised an eyebrow. “Were you also told not to waltz into strangers’ houses uninvited?” you asked with some humor.

 

Dan gave a giggle, playing along. “Well sure but how else are you supposed to know what’s in them?” But when he looked up at you again, his eyes were suddenly serious as he took the cup of tea in his hands and sipped it quietly. “I...sorry. I shouldn’t have trespassed. But…” He took a moment to collect his thoughts, lowering his voice. “...I came over here to thank you, for saving my life the other night. So...whatever else you feel you need to apologize for…don’t. And thank you.”

 

Your lips parted as you looked at him in amazement. You just didn’t understand him. Why wasn’t he upset with you? Scared? After what he’d experienced, how could he possibly be okay?

 

Before you could argue that, his face lit up again, and you forgot what you were going to say. “So...you like Skyhill?” he nonchalantly asked, reaching for the fruit.

 

You nodded, that tingly feeling returning to your chest. “Yes, I’ve been listening for just a few months now. I wish I had found it sooner, it’s lovely.” With a small smile, you added, “Ninja Sex Party too.”

 

Dan laughed- you took a moment to cherish it. “Really?! I wouldn’t peg you as a fan of comedy music.”

 

You shrugged. “Well, everyone needs a little humor sometimes so they don’t go crazy. Especially vampires…” You mumbled the last part- the ‘v’ word still felt somewhat weird in this conversation.

 

~Crazy…~ Dan suddenly remembered the other reason he came over. “Ah- did you need to have a smoke today? It won’t bother me if you need it now.”

 

You raised your eyebrow, confused again by his interest and the swift change in topic. “Nono, I’m fine. I only smoke occasionally, when I’m trying to distract myself from..other cravings..."

 

“Oh.” There was an awkward moment of silence before Dan cautiously continued, “So, uh...if it’s okay to ask...how long have you...been…?” His voice trailed off.

 

You gave a sad smile. “Eight years.”

 

He thought he’d misheard you. “Eighty?”

 

You shook your head. “No, eight. I’m 33, I was changed when I was 25.”

 

It took Dan a moment to register that. Then suddenly he had his head back and gave another mighty laugh that confused you. “Wh-what’s so funny?!”

 

Dan would be the one to find the vampire who was even younger than he was. “You really know how to make a guy feel good about his age,” he teased, still giggling as he watched your expression with new warmth.

 

You blushed again and gave him a light shove with a laugh, “Oh, that’s hardly fair! And you look like you’re still in your twenties!”

 

As you both enjoyed the moment, Dan decided he liked seeing this side of you- silly, not to be taken so seriously. Happy...not the woman watching the sunset alone with a cigarette in her hand...or the girl lying in her bed in the dark, throwing in the towel on life...

 

Surely, a ‘cursed’ life had benefits too?

He wanted to prove it to you now. 

Did vampires have souls?

He’d found his in… 

 

“Are you in music?” he gently asked you.

 

A pensive look crossed your face. “...I’m a cellist.”

 

“Oh? I’ve never heard you practice.”

 

“It’s been a bit, since...well, you know.”

 

“I’d love to hear you play sometime,” he said earnestly. You looked down, unsure of what to say, and he felt foolish again, like he’d overstepped. He carefully reached out to touch your hand. “Ah, or...or I could just keep being your neighbor too.” His eyes asked the question for him. 

 

And then the moment was gone. No...perhaps neither of you could really think clearly in this place. You stood up abruptly. “...Once you have the strength, you should get dressed and go rest at home,” you said coldly, about to leave the room.

 

Dan wasn’t having that- now he grabbed your hand. “Wait-sorry, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it like that...it`s just...you’re not alone.”

 

You froze. If you’d had a heartbeat, it would’ve stopped. 

 

Dan continued. “You’re not alone, and if...if you ever feel the way you did tonight again, or need some help...I’m just right next door. That’s...that’s all I meant,” he mumbled. He felt like a jackass, felt guilty that he’d hurt a girl’s feelings, felt a little scared of what he was saying- and what he might’ve just fucked up-

 

The words stung you so much, only because they were the one thing you needed to hear the most.

 

His thoughts were interrupted again when you crumbled to the floor, covering your face as you silently sobbed again. Dan scrambled out of the bath, threw a nearby towel around his waist and crouched down next to you, putting his good arm around your shoulders. “Hey it’s okay...I’m sorry…”

 

You wiped your eyes and gave him an desperate look. “Dan...I can’t go back to who I used to be. It’s just not possible. A-and I just don’t know what to do anymore…”

 

Dan nodded as he patiently listened. After a moment, he carefully spoke. “I'm...not gonna pretend like i understand everything...like, the...vampire stuff. But over time, something would have changed. You would have changed, maybe in a different way. And, whatever this is...it will be okay.” He rubbed your back, thinking deeply. “Everyone...gets their own challenges and their own time. You have more of those now, but…” He bit his lip, hoping he was saying the right words. “I think that you should find what makes you happy, and do it. Do it for as long as you want to. What do you want to do?”

 

You thought about the question for a minute. Then you looked into his eyes. He seemed somewhat naive to you, yet...accepting. Like he actually cared about you, without any real reason to. 

 

You still didn’t understand him, but there were a couple of things you wanted to do.

 

Your eyes softened as you leaned forward, closed your eyes and gave him a deep kiss. You felt the new heat from his face, surprised at the unexpected action, but he leaned into it. When you reluctantly pulled away, you put your arms around him and hugged him tight. He slowly put his arms around you, gently tucked his good hand behind your head, through your hair. “Dan,” you mumbled over his shoulder, “...How are you so unbearably sweet?”

 

It took him a second to answer. “Well, I have been eating a lot of Skittles lately.”

 

You pulled back and gave him a dubious look as he giggled at the stupid joke. “Oh my God. You’re such a dork!” You shoved him lightly again, but you also laughed. You couldn’t even pretend to be mad at him. A snort escaped you and you blushed as you both laughed louder.

 

He could get used to that.

~ ~ ~

 

The following morning, Dan was back at his place, giving Arin the tour of his new man cave in the garage. They both sat down on the couch after Dan had showed off the surround sound speakers with some Rush. Dan grinned at him. “So? What’ya think?”

Arin nodded, taking a swig of his Monster. “It’s a pretty sweet set up, man. I like it.” They both relaxed for a moment and sipped their beverages. Arin eyed Dan’s heavily wrapped wrist, gesturing to it with the can in his hand. “So...you gonna tell me what that’s about?”

 

Dan played dumb. “What are you talking about?”

 

Arin rolled his eyes. “Come on, man, I wasn’t born yesterday. I know you didn’t fall off a treadmill. What really happened?”

 

Dan was no good at lying. “Maybe I don’t wanna say,” he said casually, sipping his Perrier. He glanced out the window across the room, peering at your house in the distance.

 

Arin waggled his eyebrow. “Is it a sex injury?”

 

“No.”

 

“Masturbation? Tug one out too hard?”

 

“No- God, Arin.”

 

“Alright, alright,” Arin said, giving up. “But if you show up next week in a neck brace, I won’t be convinced.”

 

Dan ignored him, taking another swig.  
~Maybe I will…~

 

They were both interrupted when the doorbell rang. 

 

Dan blinked and then got up to answer it, Arin behind him. 

 

When he opened the door, his heart skipped a beat when he saw you standing there. The sun was bright behind you, but you were prepared for it- you held a wider parasol and wore a black lace dress, black stockings and tall mary janes. You also had on a beautiful dark, silky veil and your shades on beneath it. A large white cross adorned your neck. You pulled the veil back so you could greet him. “Hey,” you said coolly with a mild smile. 

 

Dan rubbed his head, grinning. “Hey, ____. What’s up?” His change in mood was not lost on Arin who watched the exchange from behind him.

 

You pointed at the sidewalk. “I wanted to take a walk for a bit, the weather’s nice today. You wanna come?”

 

Dan opened the door wide. “Yeah, sure. My friend Arin is here, is it alright if he comes?” Arin peered at you curiously and stepped up, feeling a little awkward.

 

But you just smiled. “Sure, whatevs.” You waved. “Hi Arin. I’m ____, Dan’s neighbor.”

 

“Nice to meet you...” Arin said with a friendly smile. 

 

You politely shook Arin’s hand, then Dan bounced out the door to stand next to you. “Well? Shall we?” 

 

“We shall,” you said confidently, already leading the way down the sidewalk. The men caught up to you, each on one side of you. Arin raised his eyebrow. “Uh, so where are we going?”

 

You shrugged. “Oh, I didn’t have a destination in mind. But when we get bored, I kinda wanna go to a music store after.”

 

Dan’s grin got even bigger. “You picking up some cello music?”

 

“Nah, I already have a lot of untouched scores. But I really need a new bow- the old one is losing hairs. Might get new strings too…”

 

You and Dan chatted excitedly for a bit about music. Arin shot a look at Dan behind your back- Dan just shrugged with a smile. Then you talked to Arin for a bit about video games and he taught you about Game Grumps.

 

Lost in the simple moment, you felt a bliss you hadn’t experienced for days. As Dan’s hand lightly brushed against yours, the color in your cheeks was hidden behind the veil. 

 

You could feel the sun’s heat on your back, inviting and warm. You hadn’t felt it in weeks.

 

It felt like home.


End file.
